citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding - 3D - Building Technical Information
Triangles T1 T2 T3 T4 Textures T1 T2 T3 T4 The L4 is a low poly with a baked texture, so there are more details in them like for the L1 lightmap texture; this is why the two textures for the L4 are so big! Ground Dimensions for Residences Size Each building has a ground shape / carpet which determine its dimensions on the ground. Pivots Position The carpet is centered in X0 ; Y0 ; Z0 in the Max scene, as is the building’s pivot point, even if the building’s position can be offset from its own pivot. Difference between T1, T2, T3 (House and Building) The following size correspond to the building size (not the floor size) T1 (all): Small building house can’t touch the “carpet” border (so X <30m) 10m < X < 30m 10m < Y < 30m 3m < Z < 15m T2 (house): Some of this building must touch the carpet borders (so X<=40m) And these building are really higher than T1 25m < X <= 40m 25m < Y <= 40m 15m < Z < 30m T2 (Industries): Some of these building are on 60m x 40m carpet Some of this building must touch the carpet borders (so make 40m large) And these building are really higher than T1 25m < X < 60m 25m < Y < 40m 15m < Z < 30m T3 (house): Higher and more impressive than T2 Carpet size = 60m x 60m 40m < X < 60m 40m < Y < 60m 30m < Z < 150m T3 (Industries): Higher and more impressive than T2 40m < X < 200m 40m < Y < 200m 30m < Z < 300m T4: Higher and more impressive than T3 Carpet size = 80m x 80m minimum Occupation of residences on the ground (schematic) The images below serve only to give a rough proportion of the ground occupation of the building for the different sizes. Each building needs to have a size more or less coherent with the number of inhabitants inside. (See the building size on the diagrams). The ground carpet is strictly fixed. The T2 houses can touch the right, left and front side if necessary to give the impression of a real neighborhood. However, The T1 and T3 buildings cannot touch the sides of their carpets. The T3 buildings can vary with the different needs. All the building’s objects need to be attached together. For the creation of buildings please see the step by step tutorial video. Example: T3 normal 60x60, big residence T3 60x80 Occupation of the Companies on the Ground (schematic) The images below serve to illustrate how the buildings should occupy the ground at their disposal on the carpet. Each building size must have a size that is coherent with the number of people working within; with some leeway (see the grey out areas). The T2 and T3 can vary with the different needs. The T2 companies can touch the right, left and front sides, depending on the needs. But, the T1 and T3 buildings cannot. Al the objects of a building must be attached together. Example: T3 normal 60x60, big factory T3 60x100 Naming Convention Naming for Residences The naming using the following format: H_culture##_T# There are 6 cultures but for residences they are regrouped into 4 social levels: Example For an All Am/Fring T1 Home, the max file is called: H_allFri01_T1.max In the max file there is one building with its lods: H_allFri01_T1_L1 H_allFri01_T1_L2 H_allFri01_T1_L3 H_allFri01_T1_L4 The materials will be called: H_allFri01_T1_L1 H_allFri01_T1_L2 H_allFri01_T1_L3 H_allFri01_T1_L4 Naming for Companies Naming using one of these three formats B_type_culture##_T# B_type_description##_T# B_type##_T# Type Special Type The 6 cultures for companies, leisure, etc. are not grouped for the middle levels, as is the case for the houses. The keep the same principle as City Life: Example For a size 3 Bobo leisure building, the Max scène will be called: B_ ent _bob01_T3.max (B''' for Building, '''ent for entertainment, bob01 for the culture, and it is the first building of that type, T3 for the size) The max scene contains 1 building and its Lods: B_ ent_bob01_T3_L1 B_ ent_bob01_T3_L2 B_ ent_bob01_T3_L3 B_ ent_bob01_T3_L4 The materials will be called: B_ ent_bob01_T3_L1 (This is applied to all lods except lod4) B_ ent_bob01_T3_L4 Naming for Texture Write the correct Shader in the building’s properties SHADER = Building (building, street furniture, deco…) Example of Buildings Mod_Guide_Toronto_City_Hall_Real_Life.jpg|Real life view of Toronto city hall Mod_Guide_Toronto_City_Hall_Model.jpg|Model view of Toronto city hall Mod_Guide_Yankees_Stadium_Real_Life.jpg|Real life view of Yankees stadium Mod_Guide_Yankees_Stadium_Model.jpg|Model view of Yankees stadium Mod_Guide_Belden_House_Real_Life.jpg|Real life view of Belden House Mod_Guide_Belden_House_Model.jpg|Model view of Belden House Mod_Guide_Heavy_Industry_Real_Life.jpg|Real life view of Heavy Industry Mod_Guide_Heavy_Industry_Model.jpg|Model view of Heavy Industry Mod_Guide_Water_Plant_Real_Life.jpg|Real life view of Water Plant Mod_Guide_Water_Plant_Model.jpg|Model view of Water Plant Category:Modding Category:Modding